Gifts
by orangexcherry77
Summary: Hadiah yang entah darimana datangnya selalu muncul setiap harinya. Sampai hari itu/"Aku penggemar rahasiamu,"/First fic/For LAFSEvent/Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4


**MYSTERY GIFTS**

**by : orangexcherry77**

**For LAFSevent & NaruSaku Day 3/4**

**AU, OOC maybe, OC, typo maybe, jelek**

**Subtema : Secret Admirer**

**Rating : Teenager**

**Happy reading, minna-san!^-^**

* * *

Gadis itu masih di kamarnya dalam keadaan yang kebingungan. Ia bingung dengan apa yang ada di samping bantalnya—yang sekarang digenggamnya. Bagaimana tidak bingung? Ada sebatang coklat yang berukuran besar—yang entah datang darimana, milik siapa atau dari siapa—yang tiba – tiba saja sudah di samping bantalnya.

Sudah sepuluh hari ini kejadian yang sama berlangsung, tapi dengan barang yang berbeda.

Hari pertama, hadiah misterius itu adalah sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ kecil dengan tulisan '_I Love You_' yang tertulis di boneka berbentuk hati yang dipegang _teddy bear_ tersebut.

Hari kedua sampai hari kelima, hadiah misterius itu berwujud aksesoris rambut perempuan dari ikat rambut sampai bando berwarna merah muda yang selalu dicantumi kertas bertuliskan, '_O genki desu ka_? _Regards_, 21_14'. _'Apa maksudnya 21_14?' _batin gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu—Haruno Sakura.

Hari keenam, Sakura kembali dihadiahkan sebuah kalung cantik berliontin bunga sakura disertai secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'Kalau kau tak membalas surat ini, tak apa. Tak masalah. :) 21_14'.

Hari ketujuh, Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diterimanya. Hadiah misterius pada hari ketujuh itu adalah sebuah dress merah selutut. Sangat bagus dan cantik.

Hari kedelapan, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah diary berwarna pink beserta sebatang coklat berukuran kecil.

Hari kesembilan, Sakura kembali menerima hadiah misterius. Kali ini ia menerima sebuah strap ponsel berbentuk bunga sakura.

Dan hari kesepuluh, hari ini, ia menerima sebatang coklat.

Namun, semua hadiah misterius itu ia simpan di dalam kotak khusus.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu dengan pupil mata berwarna _emerald_—Haruno Sakura—itu masih memandangi coklat di tangannya sambil sesekali bergumam, "Ini pasti dari 21_14 itu!"

Lama kemudian, Sakura berhenti untuk peduli pada coklat itu. Ia menaruhnya di kulkas—tak memakannya. Ia takut ada orang jahat yang sengaja meracuninya dan membuatnya sakit dan kemudian pergi dari dunia ini. Ia tak mau mati dulu sebelum mempunyai keturunan.

Sakura tak memikirkan coklat itu dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya setiap pagi.

Setelah selesai, Sakura segera memakai pakaiannya dan membereskan tasnya. Sakura memastikan kembali bahwa semuanya sudah rapi. Setelah semua sudah dicek, Sakura pun keluar meninggalkan apartemennya.

Gadis pinky itu mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat kuliahnya—_Tokyo University_—dengan cepat. Ia ingin cepat - cepat bertemu Ino dan menceritakan tentang coklat misterius itu.

Sampai di kampus, Sakura langsung memakirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir. Ia berlari cepat menuju ruang kelasnya. Saat bertemu Ino, ia langsung menceritakan kejadian yang baru dialaminya.

"Kau bergurau, _Forehead_?" Ino terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Aduh, _Pig_. Aku bingung dan takut! Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang menerorku?" Kata Sakura dengan wajah panik.

"Kau serius? Ya sudah, aku akan membantumu. Aku juga takut, _Forehead_." Kata Ino cemas. Ia memikirkan bagaimana kalau memang ada orang yang berniat jahat kepadanya. Ia tak akan membiarkan sahabatnya terluka. Tak akan. "Tenang, _Forehead_. Aku pasti akan membantumu mencari orang yang telah mengirimu hadiah – hadiah misterius itu." Ino bergaya sok pahlawan.

Sakura terkekeh. "Arigato, _Pig_." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

-.-.-.-

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Sungguh lelah dia hari ini. Karena sebelum pulang ke rumah, teman - temannya mengajaknya jalan - jalan ke _mall._ Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau. Namun, untuk apa sendirian di apartemen? Lebih baik menyegarkan mata dengan barang - barang cantik dan bagus di _mall. _

Sakura memandang ke langit - langit kamarnya.

Satu hal yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari—memikirkan pujaan hatinya, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Yang Sakura tahu, Naruto itu adalah seorang mahasiswa yang paling tampan di kelasnya. Dan Sakura menyukainya. Sakura menyukai segala hal yang ada di dalam diri Naruto, walau ia sendiri belum pernah merasakan kebaikan Naruto padanya. Sakura menyukai rambut kuning jabriknya. Mata _sapphire_-nya yang teduh. Juga wajah tampannya. Ia juga menyukai sifat Naruto yang heboh dan humoris kalau di kelas. Tapi Naruto seperti tak pernah memperhatikannya sama sekali. Melirik ke Sakura pun tak pernah. Apalagi berbicara dengannya. Walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap menyukai Naruto. Bahkan mungkin mencintainya. Sakura mencintai Naruto sejak pandangan pertama. Tapi hal itu tak diketahui sahabat – sahabatnya.

Pernah saat itu, saat ia mencoba mendekati Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu itu dosennya tidak datang. Dan Sakura mencoba mendekati Naruto. Tapi hasilnya, Naruto malah meninggalkan Sakura tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sakura mencoba hal itu berkali – kali tapi tetap hasilnya sama. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan rasa cintanya pada Naruto.

Tapi, apakah pengirim hadiah misterius itu Naruto? "Ah, lebih baik aku tidur saja!"

Sakura menaruh kepalanya di bantal dan menarik selimutnya sampai tubuhnya tertutup semua—kecuali bagian kepala. Tak lama, ia pun terlelap.

-.-.-.-

Sesosok pria berjalan mendekati tembok rumah seseorang dengan hati – hati. Lelaki itu membawa sebuah boneka kucing lucu berukuran sedang dan juga secarik kertas yang digulung. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar, memastikan tak ada orang yang melihat. Sekarang, lelaki itu mencoba membuka jendela menggunakan linggis yang sudah disiapkannya untuk membuka jendela.

Setelah berhasil membuka jendela, ia membuka sedikit gorden untuk mengintip keadaan di dalam kamar. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_ sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Untung saja wanita itu tidak menghadap ke arah jendela.

Dengan sangat hati – hati, lelaki itu masuk ke dalam. Ia melangkah sangat pelan hingga tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Boneka dan kertas yang dari tadi ia pegang, sekarang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur—tepat di belakang wanita itu—dengan sangat hati – hati. Lelaki itu berbisik, "_Konbanwa_, Sakura-_chan_." Setelah itu dia pergi.

-.-.-.-

"_Pig_, aku dapat hadiah misterius lagi! Kali ini, boneka kucing dan surat!" Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menyerahkannya ke Ino. Ino membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. 'Aku tahu hadiah – hadiah yang kuberikan ini mengganggumu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku akan memberitahu siapa diriku disaat yang tepat. :) 21_14'.

"Boleh, aku membawa surat ini pulang?" Tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Ino. Karena Ino adalah detektif handal. Sudah banyak kasus yang dialami teman - temannya ditanganinya sendirian. Dan Sakura hanya ingin Ino mengetahui siapa penggemar rahasia Sakura.

"Jadi, kau bisa kan mencari siapa pengirim hadiah – hadiah misterius itu?" Tanya Sakura senang.

"Ya, bisa." Ino memberikan senyumannya.

-.-.-.-

Sore itu, di rumahnya, Ino sedang mencoba berpikir keras memecahkan kasus ini. _'Yang penting nama pengirimnya!' _pikirnya. Ia mengamati sambil mencoba berpikir apa yang dimaksud '21_14'. "Angka apa ini, ya?" Ia terus berpikir. Ia mencoba memikirkan semua yang mengenai angka. Tiba – tiba saja terlintas dalam pikirannya, Abjad. Tunggu, apa hubungannya? Ino tak kehabisan akal. Ia lalu menulis urutan abjad beserta urutan angkanya. "Dua puluh satu, huruf... U, empat belas, huruf... N. Kalau begitu, berarti inisial orang itu U.N." Ino coba mengingat – ingat teman sekelasnya yang berinisial U.N. "Uzumaki... Naruto...?" Ino pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sakura.

"_Sisa pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan._"

Ino mendecak kesal. Ia mengecek pulsanya, dan hasilnya pulsanya benar – benar habis. Ino segera mengambil dompet dan mengenakan jaket ungunya. Ia berlari keluar. Ia berbelok dan menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

Ino terjatuh. Orang yang ditabraknya juga terjatuh. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati siapa yang di depannya. "Naruto?" Mata _aquamarine_-nya mendapati sesosok laki- laki berambut kuning. Ino berdiri. Naruto juga berdiri. Ino melihat sesuatu di tangan Naruto. Sebuah kantong yang entah berisi apa.

"Naruto!"

"Ya, Ino. Ada apa?" Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ino menunjuk ke arah kantong yang dipegang Naruto.

"Itu untuk Sakura, kan?" Tanya Ino yang berusaha menyelidiki.

"Err—bukan, kok." Kata Naruto gugup.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu semuanya. Hadiah – hadiah misterius itu, dari kau kan? 21_14, eh? Kau penggemar rahasia Sakura, kan?" Naruto makin terpojok.

"Ngg..." Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. "B-baiklah, Ino. Aku jujur. Ya, aku penggemar rahasia Sakura." Akhirnya Naruto mengaku. Ino lega. Dugaannya benar.

"Kau kan belum pernah berbicara dengan Sakura,"

"Memang belum. Aku menyukainya diam – diam. Mencintainya diam – diam. Aku mencintainya sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Begitu. Mungkin saja Sakura akan senang."

"Memangnya dia juga menyukaiku?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi mungkin saja Sakura menerima cintamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu."

"Hm..."

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu agar cintamu terbalas oleh Sakura?"

"Begini, Ino. Tolong jangan bilang pada Sakura soal ini. Aku berniat memberi kejutan padanya. Kau kan sahabat Sakura, tapi tolong sekali ini saja. Jangan beritahu semuanya. Jangan beritahu kalau aku _secret admirer_-nya. Jangan beritahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Juga, jangan beritahu kalau aku akan memberi kejutan padanya."

"Um... Bagaimana, ya? Aku sahabat Sakura sejak dulu."

"Tolonglah, Ino."

Sebenarnya Ino tak mau. Tapi akhirnya ia menyetujui. Ia akan membantu Naruto membuat kejutan untuk Sakura.

Bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya. Walau sampai saat ini banyak pemudi selain Sakura yang mengejarnya, menyatakan cinta padanya, ataupun memberinya sesuatu, Naruto tak pernah menerima semua itu. Naruto hanya mencintai seorang gadis. Hanya seorang. Yaitu, Sakura. Ia menyukai rambut _soft pink_ Sakura, mata _emerald_-nya, wajah cantiknya, dan juga jidat lebarnya. Tapi Naruto berpura – pura tak peduli pada Sakura. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, hal itu membuat Sakura sakit.

-.-.-.-

Keesokan paginya, Ino datang ke rumah Sakura. Kebetulan hari itu hari Sabtu dimana jadwal kuliah mereka libur.

"Sudah ketemu kan siapa _secret admirer_-ku?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat. _Emerald-_nya mengharapkan jawaban.

"Dia bilang untuk merahasiakan namanya kepadamu." Jawab Ino.

"Ayolah, Ino, beritahu aku. Kau kan sahabat baikku!" Sakura merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri, kok." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum kaku. _'Maafkan aku, Sakura.' _Katanya dalam hati.

"Ya sudah." Ino tak tega melihat Sakura murung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini akan jadi sebuah kejutan untuk Sakura.

"Oya, Sakura. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu mengenai penggemar rahasiamu."

"Ya sudah ceritakan."

"Begini, ia bilang padaku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu. Tolong bilang pada Sakura agar ke _coffee lovers_ malam ini. Aku punya kejutan untuknya."

"Benarkah? Jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura senang.

"Jam 7 malam."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Aku ingin tahu siapa orangnya."

-.-.-.-

Malam itu. Malam dimana Sakura akan mengetahui siapa _secret admirer_-nya. Sakura sangat senang, walau ia sebenarnya juga merasa takut karena ia takut kalau orang yang mengundangnya itu adalah orang jahat. Dan dalam hatinya tentu juga ada rasa 'deg – deg-an'.

Sakura siap untuk malam ini. Untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat ingin diketahuinya. Mungkinkah itu seorang laki – laki yang sangat ia cintai? Mungkinkah itu Naruto? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin itu Naruto. Naruto saja tak pernah sekalipun memperhatikannya.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu sudah siap dalam balutan dress merah selutut dan sepasang sepatu berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang ia peroleh dari hadiah misterius yang diterimanya. Ia juga memakai bando merah dan kalung berliontin bunga sakura yang ia dapat dari hadiah misterius yang diterimanya juga.

Sakura berjalan melalui trotoar—yang dipenuhi orang berlalu lalang—menuju _coffee lovers_.

Sampai di _coffee lovers, _Sakura berdiri di samping pintu masuk _coffee lovers_. Tiba - tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah orang tersebut.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura." Sebuah senyum yang selalu diharapkan Sakura dari pemuda itu kepadanya kini terlukis jelas di wajah orang yang di hadapan Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan... disini?" Tanya Sakura terbata – bata layaknya Hinata yang didekati seorang laki – laki.

Ia senang karena kini ia bisa berbicara dengan Naruto. Orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Aku... mencari seseorang. Kalau kau?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang."

"Siapa?

"Penggemar rahasiaku. Katanya. Dia memintaku untuk kesini malam ini. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang katanya spesial."

"Begitu. Kalau aku menunggu seorang perempuan yang sangat kucintai. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padanya. Aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. '_Jadi begitu. Naruto ingin bertemu seseorang dan bukan aku._' Batin Sakura sedih.

"Oh, begitu." Kata Sakura singkat.

"Tujuan kita hampir cocok." Sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung dengan wajah memerah.

Dan, setelah itu. Hening yang cukup lama untuk mereka berdua. Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sambil berjalan saja? Sambil mencari orang yang kita inginkan juga."

"Tapi, nanti orang yang kutunggu mencariku." Kata Sakura.

"Keliling saja dulu," Kata Naruto sambil menarik pelan tangan Sakura.

"Hmm... Baiklah," Tentu saja Sakura senang dengan ajakan Naruto. Kapan lagi ia bisa berjalan berdua dengan Naruto?

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengawali pembicaraan kembali.

"_Gomen_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu." Kata Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang melihat lurus ke depan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Tanyakan saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bicara denganku? Kenapa kau selalu menjauhiku disaat aku mencoba mendekatimu?"

Naruto diam tak menjawab. '_Disaat aku mencoba mendekatimu? Apa maksudnya?_' Naruto bertanya – tanya dalam hati maksud dari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya." Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Satu pertanyaan lagi, ya."

"Ya," Naruto hanya menjawab singkat.

"Bagaimana tipe perempuan kesukaanmu?" Tanya Sakura menyelidiki.

"Aku, menyukai perempuan yang mempunyai keunikan dalam dirinya." Jawab Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan wanita kesukaanmu?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya sudah. Bahkan setiap hari. Kami kan sekelas di kampus." Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak. Mungkinkah itu dirinya? '_Tidak mungkin, Sakura! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!_' Batin Sakura.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura menyelidiki.

"Aku tak bisa beritahu sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa..."

"Ya sudah." Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga sampai di taman yang dipenuhi pohon sakura. Tepat di sebuah pohon sakura, Naruto berhenti dan Sakura ikut berhenti. _'Semua sakura disini sudah sempurna,'_ Batin Sakura.

"_Naze desu ka_, Naruto?" Sakura bingung kenapa Naruto berhenti.

"_Iie_, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Mereka memandangi pohon sakura di hadapan mereka.

"Sakuranya cantik, ya." Kata Sakura yang masih memandangi pohon sakura di hadapannya.

"_Iie_, Sakura-_chan_ lebih cantik!" Seru Naruto. _Sakura blushing._

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Hah?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengenakan baju dan aksesoris yang kuberikan." Sakura tak mengerti. "Aku penggemar rahasiamu, hehe." Naruto tertawa kecil.

"EH?" Sakura semakin _blushing_.

Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah hati. Naruto memposisikan dirinya menjadi lebih rendah dari Sakura. Ia membuka kotak itu dan menjulurkannya ke hadapan Sakura. Cincin berlian terlihat dari dalam kotak itu. Sakura semakin bingung.

"_Will you marry me_?"

Sakura mematung.

Dengan angin malam yang sejuk dan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, membuat suasana mereka sekarang seperti yang ada di komik - komik _shoujo_.

DUAGH.

Tiba – tiba Sakura menjitak Naruto.

"Aw, Sakura-_chan_, sakit!" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan meringis kesakitan. Sakura dengan cepat memegang memegang kedua pipi Naruto.

Manis dan lembut. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya. Ia kaget mendapati wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Naruto tersadar, Sakura menciumnya. Ia pun membalas ciuman Sakura.

Lama kemudian mereka saling melepaskan ciuman itu karena kehabisan napas. _Sapphire_ dan _emerald_ saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah.

"N-Naruto-_kun_... aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga, Sakura-_chan_."

Keduanya masih bertatapan.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menikah denganku, 'kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

DUAGH.

"Aduh, Saku..." Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Sakura menciumnya lagi.

* * *

**EPILOG**

Setelah kejadian itu, 7 tahun yang lalu, akhirnya gadis itu tau siapa _secret admirer_-nya dan darimana hadiah – hadiah itu berasal. Sakura sangat senang. Ternyata lelaki itulah penggemar rahasianya. Lelaki yang selalu dia inginkan untuk selalu di sampingnya dan bersamanya kini sudah menjadi suaminya. Kini Sakura dan suaminya sudah mempunyai buah hati yang cantik dan manis.

Sekarang Sakura juga sudah jadi wanita kantoran yang sibuk. Karena pekerjaannya itu, Sakura harus pergi ke Kyushu meninggalkan suami dan anaknya untuk sementara.

Sedangkan Naruto adalah seorang penulis terkenal se-Jepang.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kediaman Uzumaki. Ia tak ingin Naruto dan Nazusa menunggunya lama.

Sampai di kediaman Uzumaki, Sakura mengetuk pintu. "_Tadaima_,"

"_Chotto_," Naruto membukakan pintu.

"_Tadaima_, Naruto-_kun_."

"_Okaeri_, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengecup singkat bibir istrinya.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam.

"Nazu-_chan _sudah tidur?" Tanya Sakura.

"Baru saja," Jawab Naruto.

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar. Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sedangkan Naruto ke kamar mandi. Sakura melihat sesuatu di atas meja. Sebuah kotak hadiah berukuran sedang berwarna coklat dengan pita warna _pink. _Sakura mengambil dan memandanginya. Di sana hanya ada tulisan 'untuk Haruno Sakura' dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, hadiah dari siapa ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Itu dari _secret admirer_ Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Naruto yang sedang membersihkan tangannya.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, hehe." Naruto tertawa. Sakura berjalan ke arah Naruto dan... "Aw!" ...menjitaknya.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N : Aaaaaa~ fic pertama yang ku publish di FFn dan fic pertamaku juga yang ikut merayakan LAFSevent:""D bukan newbie, cuma baru gabung di FFn aja. Gomen, kalo feelnya kurang dan jelek. Gomen juga kalo epilognya sangat sedikit:""D **

**genrenya romance aja.. takut salah'-'v**

**sebenernya bingung mau masukin ke subtema apa. soalnya kalo aku lihat lagi, semua subtema masuk'-'v**

**HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY^^**

Mind to review?


End file.
